Tale of the Gutsy Ninja
by oxking76
Summary: First Story. Naruto finds out young about the demon within, who then begins to train him. However will things change when an once missing-nin returns? Please read and Review.
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

A large man who had too much to drink walked down the streets it was just becoming twilight he was in a way drinking to forget a death he had experienced only four years ago. He turned to see the one person he could hold responsible a young Naruto Uzumaki who shuffled shyly down the side walk trying not to attract attention. But, this man had spent hours thinking of this demonic creature and the damage that had been caused as he cornered him.

Man, "You! You're the reason that she's gone!"

Naruto looked up fully realizing it was his birthday the day everyone seemed to resent and hate him the most. He knew it was the day something horrible happened, when the great 4th Hokage died, and he was the only target of malice. He got the look of fear in his eyes knowing that no one who help if he screamed that people would only back him further into a corner.

As the man screamed another ran from the bar seeing the young boy called out, "It's him the demon is here now everyone!" The street began to fill as people began to entrap the boy against a building pointing at him shouting hateful things.

What he had yet to realize was they were half right that inside him laid the most powerful creature in the land the Kyuubi. Strongest of the nine, tailed beasts he was the nine tailed fox. He snarled in anger being in this cage, locked inside a mere boy. But he knew better this boy was son to his previous captor or jinchuriki, a host that held a tailed beast. However he knew everything of this boy as when he was conceived he received part mother, father, and Kyuubi as they converged to make Naruto who had his father's body to a t his mother's attitude, along with three whisker marks on each face and a chakra supply that continued to grow and was already rivaling that of a jonnin class ninja. While at first he hated this prison he looked out seeing that this boy in fact had a part of him and grew pitiful seeing the suffering this child underwent wishing he would have destroyed the village to save this young boy from this horrible misery.

Outside of Naruto the people gathered more as one brave soul cast a pebble which caused Naruto to begin crying covering his face crouching down as another was thrown and they eventually grew in size until the boy was beginning to bruise from the stoning. One individual a ninja raised a kunai only to see it disappear from his hand as two figures came in with lightning speed to protect the boy.

The first was a woman who cradled Naruto in her arms, her hair golden and flowing draping down her back wearing a green robe she had her black diamond on her forehead a point where she focused and stored excess chakra for an emergency the crowd instantly recognized Princess Tsunade one of three ninja who bore the highest title below Kage of Sannin, Grand Daughter of Hashirama first Hokage leader and a man considered a ninja God. She healed the boy using her medicine ninjutsu as he continued to burry his head in her bosom.

The man in front of her was old yet youthful as he had white hair which came to a shoulder length ponytail. His robes red with a giant scroll on his back. He was Sage Jariya Sannin, Lady Tsunade's team mate and considered her best friend. He looked in anger as he held the Kunai he snatched in one hand he was ready to kill every person standing there.

However the crowd quickly opened a path as an elder man appeared he smoked a pipe with a four inch white beard. His robes were of pure white trimmed in red his round hat was in the same fashion. Embroidered on the back of his robes read '3rd Hokage' the current leader of the village of the Hidden Leaf, Konoha. His name Sarutobi.

The people began to back away uttering, "Hokage-Sama." Bowing out of respect for their leader and the man who had taught all three Sannin.

Sarutobi, "What may I ask has happened? Where a four year old." His temper came out as his blood began to boil out of the love he had for Naruto. He yelled, "A defenseless four year old is stoned by full grown men and then his life threatened, if I were a younger man I would be slaughtering every one of you with Jariya." His rage caused the wind itself to blow as men shielded their eyes from the dust that raged as the Hokage and his two former students stood their ground.

A Jonnin rank ninja stepped forward, "Sir he has the demon that attacked us within, he is a monster." As he finished that sentence Jariya with his inhuman speed grabbed him by the neck holding him off the ground.

Sarutobi, "I should let him kill you being a Jonnin you know very well who that boy really is, and should be standing next to him not against him." He smirked slightly, "Luckily my age has made me soft. Jariya break his arm." With a snap the man howled in pain as the people looked in fear.

Jariya growled, "Next time you people want something to fear think of me and how all my traveling and training has made me an expert torture master." He looked at the young boy with sorrow, 'why Minato why your own son?'

The beast within the boy cackled in delight wishing he could partake in the terrorizing.

Tsunade, "His wounds are healed sir, but it's not safe to leave him here."

Sarutobi, "I first am making a decree." Everyone looked in shock. There were very few decrees ever made. It was a law handed down from the Hokage that all must follow, in the entire history of the village only ten had been made. "From this day forward, anyone who knowingly physically harms Naruto Uzumaki, shall be punished by death if necessary." No one said a word. No decree had ever been challenged as to do so would be to challenge the Hokage himself, and even in his older age the only ones who possibly stood a chance were his students, who other than Sannin Orochimoru the one who had left the village, would stand by his side. "Tsunade dear, do me a favor and look after him for a day, then I will take care of him." She nustled his head into as she leapt with all beauty and grace leapt away.

The two remaining left in a similar fashion dispatching to their homes. Tsunade took Naruto to the apartment the Hokage had for him. He lived alone only people that truly respected Naruto came by to visit. The door was broken again as it was not uncommon to happen on this night when vandals would try to destroy all he had. An Anbu black ops followed Tsunade, while she could more than handle herself the council requested that such an important person politically have some sort of protection. "Stay outside in case someone tries to attack while we sleep."

"Ma'am."

She took the boy inside where she gave him a bath.

Naruto, "What happened?" Finally coming from his daze.

"Jiji (Grandpa as known to Naruto) had us come get you. Also, he gave you a present."

Naruto lit up, "What kind of present?"

"He made a decree just for you so no one can hurt you ever again."

"OH…." He was still too young to understand what that had meant, as he was hoping for something more material. Tsunade sensed this and thinking quickly pulled out a necklace her grandfather had passed down to her. While it meant much to her she knew that to this boy it would mean everything.

"Here." She pulled the necklace off herself as she slid it onto him. "My grandfather gave this to me saying it would make me a great ninja. Now that I am one I think it will help you more."

Naruto's face shined like the sun he knew fully well who her grandfather was and that she would never lie to him about it being great. "Thanks Lady Tsunade!" He threw his arms around her as she had been helping him dry off. She was slightly taken back but returned the hug in full. "I'm gonna be the best ninja ever now… I'm gonna be Hokage."

Lady Tsunade carried the boy who was emotionally and physically exhausted to his room where she helped him ready for bed and laid there with him like the mother he had never known.

Dreaming…

As Naruto dreamt he was being chased he ran looking for Jiji who was nowhere along with the others who had helped him in his life. Things changed to a sewer as he ran and ran. Until he came to a cage only to realize no one was chasing him. He read the marker which read, 'seal.' He looked deep inside and knew there was something deep inside, a chill ran down his spine as he had never felt this cold.

Voice, "YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!"

Naruto awoke with a startle to find himself alone in his bed. He got dressed putting on a white t shirt and blue shorts. Feeling a weight around his neck he remembered his gift and ran out to find breakfast set out with a note.

Naruto,

Lord Hokage wishes to see you.

Lady Tsunade

Naruto gobbled down the food she had made him as he ran through the streets to the Hokage Tower. Running to the top he reached the secretary. "Jiji wants to see me." He gave his biggest smile, he knew no one cared about him more than his Jiji.

The doors opened quickly as Naruto ran in giving the man a hug.

Sarutobi, "Ahh my dear Naruto I am so glad you are ok. Did Tsunade take care of you?"

"Uh hu plus she gave me a present he displayed the crystal necklace to his favorite person with a smile."

Almost in shock the Hokage knew the importance of this crystal, "That was very very nice of her. Are you going to be a ninja?"

"Yep and one day I'll be Hokage just like you and protect those who are weak."

Sarutobi smiled he loved how Naruto despite all the negativity around him could be so happy.

"Naruto, I have a question for you." The Hokage became slightly serious in his tone.

"What's wrong Jiji?" Naruto looked slightly worried.

"Nothing is wrong I was just wondering if you would like to join the ninja academy soon? You are almost old enough now plus I know you would be great."

"Yes! I would love to I'm going be the best ever!"

"Good now I want you to start practicing right away."

"You bet!" And with that the hyper active young boy was gone. Sarutobi shook his head laughing God help the ninja world when that boy discovers all his potential and power.

Naruto ran out to a training ground where there were several hitting dummies set up. 'Right he thought if I want to be great I got to hit hard. With that he started punching the dummy as hard and fast as he could. While his little punches were not strong he kept punching for four hours straight before he became tired.

Inside Naruto the Kyuubi lifted his head in curiosity this boy was actually throwing punches and from what he saw in his cage they were technically sound. He chuckled to himself, this boy will be far behind the others who have had parents training them in their specialty jutsus for over a year by now. None of the other ninja would dare train him for fear of being ostracized as well. Except the Hokage and Sannin, but really they were too important and busy to personally train such a young boy. This should be his father's job.

Kyuubi's thoughts trailed off as he thought of how he had been forced to attack that night. How his mother was weakest in containing the power and that man killed her releasing him and making attack. What he still could not comprehend was why the 4th would seal him inside his own son. The Kyuubi still remembered the tears in the man's eyes knowing full well what he was doing how his son would be labeled and outcast, but how with this power he would become a champion of the ninja world.

Naruto laid down after bathing in a lake and began to dream again. He imagined again being in the sewers and coming again to the huge gates.

"Hello!? Is there someone in there?"

A pair of glowing red eyes came out as the snarling Kyuubi came into view a snarling fox bigger than anything he had ever seen he was a deep orange in color with nine flowing tails behind him. Naruto took a step back but realized that there was a seal. "I…I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

The Kyuubi shook his head of all the things this little boy asked him a question that no one had asked him in over one hundred years. "My name is Kurama."

"Is this a dream?"

"No little boy it's no dream we are inside your mind and spirit right now. I am locked inside you."

"Why are you in here?"

"Because, I am not very nice. Because I am the reason everyone hates you little one. I am the reason your life is so miserable."

"No you're not."

"I attacked the village causing the 4th to seal me inside you. Making you hated."

"But you never told anyone to throw stones at me or rob me, or beat me up." Naruto thought of how people were mean to him not saying the name Kurama is a demon but Naruto is a demon.

"No but because I'm here it is my fault, I am sorry truly little Naruto."

Naruto looked at his feet for a second, "I guess that means I need that I forgive you."

Kurami was in shock, "What did you say?"

"Well when someone says sorry for something and they really mean it, then the other person needs to forgive them. At least that is what my pre-school teacher taught me." He scooted his foot as he looked at the ground shyly.

Kurami was touched he expected screaming, crying, an 'I hate you' but nothing like this. "So Naruto, you are going to be a Ninja?"

The boy got slightly lightened, "Yeah how did you know that?"

"I know everything about you boy. I see hear and feel everything that you do. And I want to," He put a paw to his mouth as he mumbled, "train you."

"What was that?"

"Train you I want to train you." He threw his head back in almost anguish.

"Why?"

"Because, you are destined to be great. From the moment your parents met any child of theirs' was destined for greatness."

"Who were my parents? I know you know, you just said so."

"I will tell you when you are ready to know, when knowing will really mean something. For now know your father was a great man and your mother a wonderful woman."

"O.k. I guess. But how are you going to train me in here? I mean you're locked up."

"I will instruct you from inside your head. That way you won't slack off too much with me seeing your thoughts. First we need to master a Kage Bushin…."

Five years later…

Naruto was at his usual training grounds. His shirt was off exposing his toned body something nobody around him had never realized he had. Under the guidance of Kurama he had mastered the three foundational pillars of Mind, Body, and Soul. Having always made several kage Bushin everyday he was able to become intelligent reading several books a day studying everything and anything, strong being able to lift several times his own weight while also increasing his Chakra reserves to rival that of Jiji, and his soul witch allowed him to meditate on a level unlike any other being able to sit under a waterfall floating slightly above the water. Today he was on top of a stump.

Kurama was pleased with this pupil. By fully engulfing himself in these pillars it had made teaching Naruto the ninja arts easier. The first thing Naruto learned was chakra control and the use and control of Kurama's chakra as well. Next they discovered his mastery of wind affinity, and with some slight help from Asuma-Sensei a high ranking Jonnin, Naruto became an expert wind user even adopting a set of chakra blades like Asuma's into his arsenal. While Naruto would learn things going through the academy he knew nothing was more important than what Kurama-sensei taught.

Naruto's fighting style was one all his own as he moved with speed that rivaled any Jonnin. His true greatness was his adaptability, knowing when his weapons were needed, or when to amass an army of clones to help engage. However his favorite tool was something he was showed on his 7th birthday two years ago…

Flashback…

Naruto was using his stealth and camping in a tree out in the woods. It had worked last year and hopefully he had his luck. Kurama had instructed him to do a seal, while Naruto did not fully understand seals yet it seemed to be a cloaking seal.

"Don't worry Naruto the one you used will blend your chakra with that of a tree, sensor types will not find you. As well your blanket when over you will give you a camoflauge. That's why we bought this as opposed to the orange and blue one." He growled slightly only having disdain for this boys bizarre color choices.

As Naruto slept Kurama kept watch around the boy. He felt a presence and quickly alerted him when it was clear he was headed at the boy. "Naruto wake up! Someone is coming."

Naruto jumped up looking to in the clearing below a man simply waved up to him. "Who are you?"

Jariya, "Really Naruto? I thought you would have remembered me I know it has been a few years but don't say you forgot about the Sage Toad of the Mountain, Jariya Sannin of Konoha."

Naruto leapt down with a feline grace almost as he was gliding until he softly hit the ground.

"You know, Hokage-Sama said you were training to enter ninja aademy, but this." He said as he looked over the boy, "This is remarkable. Tell me who is training you. I can see that about you from here you know a few tricks that would catch anyone off guard."

Naruto was taken back, he knew the Sannin were legendary, but he only looked at him and knew there was something more. 'Kurama-Sensei, should I tell him?"

'He is a true friend tell him if you wish.'

Naruto got out of his daze. Jariya figured it was from meeting a legend. "I do have a sensei. And his name is Kurama-Sensei."

Jariya looked at him his eyes darkening, "Tell me what type of Sensei is Kurama?"

Naruto was nervous Kurama had taught him how to let the great demon take over his body if the situation was dire but this was no ordinary ninja, "Well he is kind of um…Inside me."

"I know he is inside you but why is he training you? He should be trying to kill you."

"Well he taught me the three pillars of foundation and how to use wind technique. Also he said I mastered chakra control, while me reserves keep growing."

"I see and why is he doing this?"

"Because I'm his kit. He won't admit to anyone openly, but I know. He wants me to be safe when someone tries to get me again…"

Kurama growled slightly inside, but stopped realizing the boy was probably right anyway.

"But Hokage-Sama's decree…"

"That didn't stop the two men that kidnapped me two years ago. I was tortured for two days and Kurama was the only one there for me he actually shed a tear for me."

Jariya knew he was going to regret what he did next, but holding out an open palm he created a sphere of spinning chakra, "This is my gift to you Naruto. The fourth Hokage's personal creation. The Rasengan. It is created by putting chakra into one point while spinning it to give it shape to create a smash weapon. Happy Birthday."

End Flashback…

Naruto had treasured learning such a technique. It was one of his first weapons in his arsenal.

'Kit, you should work on some sparring today, we have been meditating for quite a few days now.'

'But Kurama-Sensei, I need to be relaxed for when the day finally comes.'

Kurama nodded within it was something they had discussed themselves for quite some time. The day when Naruto released the seal so they could fight as one together. Kurama knew just flooding the boy with his chakra was be dangerous as it would overtake Naruto's chakra destroying his body attempting to replace it with Kurama's. However if they were not separated by the seal then he could achieve a new level of power by merging with Kurama's chakra.

Naruto blinked as he sensed someone approaching trying to hide in the shadows. He threw on his over-sized jacket hiding the perfected body underneath. He turned once and saw the Anbu who sat in silence. He wore an all-black draping rob with a white painted mask hiding any feature other than the ninja may be human.

"You can come down you know, I swear I won't bite."

'Now, now what have we said about swearing to be good when I am around.'

Naruto just grinned as he pointed directly at the now stunned Anbu who flashed over to Naruto.

"Lord hokage would lke to meet with you before you begin at the academy tomorrow."

Naruto let the little boy he was shine through, "Jiji!? I gotta go then!" With a quick step he raced to Hokage tower where he walked straight into the office not even thinking to knock.

"Jiji I'm here!"

**A/N: So I am going to take the story a little differently if you could not already tell. Also, The next chapter will be introducing an OC that I have spent months planning to make him strong but also give him a humanity as well not being god-like. Will take me a couple days working doubles, but stay patient.**


	2. Ryu

**I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.**

Ryu was a built man he stood 6' tall weighing in at 240 lbs. he fit his current profession in the land of waves perfectly as a lumberjack. His entire body was covered in a working muscle not toned like some roid head but built as though he earned and maintained it through his work ethic. The people of the village liked him he could cut the largest trees down with little effort, and when no one looked he would drag them on his back. He normally wore jeans style pants and a tank top his shabby brown hair looking like an un-groomed dog falling on his shoulders and his full beard reaching past his neck. His house (if you could call it that) was three rooms on the water with a dock he had built planning to build a boat but never got around to it. Normally he was in high spirits friendly and boisterous to people he met.

But today, was October 10th again for the man nine years almost a decade had passed since that day. He sat on his dock drinking another bottle of sake but nothing could erase the memory from his head. He had failed them. They were his best friends and he could do nothing to save them. Minato Namikaze had been his best friend since he could remember they went on missions together and as Hokage Minato had named Ryu as the Anbu Captain in charge of his protection. He had been the best Anbu he could the only one hoping to surpass him was his student and child prodigy Itachi Uchihia whom had undoubtedly taken up a high ranking position by now.

The thing that made it unbearable though was this cursed memory he had. He could remember anything about everything he had ever done. So when he thought of good time he remembered Minato's bachelor party and the women he and Jariya had hired. How Minato feared for his life hoping Kushina never found out. But when he thought of the bad, he remembered Minato telling him to guard Kushina with his life and fighting that masked man until he only remembered darkness. The doctors said he was lucky to be alive. It didn't matter that every chakra point on his body had been closed simultaneously causing him to pass out from pain as he continued trying to fight, he just looked at the two head stones and knew he should be down there too or at the very least be crippled. When asked about Naruto he only hung his head. He couldn't protect Naruto any better he thought he couldn't even protect the fastest ninja alive with him being one of the villages strongest. No he left Naruto's protection to the 3rd Hokage knowing he would make sure the boy stayed safe.

So without a word to anyone he sealed everything in a trunk leaving it in a storage locker as he left for somewhere new. A place where he could look at faces and not be reminded of the pain of missing his friend. He had traveled all the different countries working on farms, blacksmithing, even sailing.

Coming back to reality Ryu got up from the pier draining the last of his bottle, before stumbling back to his house. At least nothing here resembled what it meant to be a ninja as he fell into his bed in a drunken coma.

Naruto….

Naruto let the little boy he was shine through, "Jiji!? I gotta go then!" With a quick step he raced to Hokage tower where he walked straight into the office not even thinking to knock.

"Jiji I'm here!"

Sarutobi looked up from all that he was doing as he saw the young boy. He saw right through his façade of sorts knowing the training he had already made him a warrior, but he was still nine and you can make the body a warrior, but you can't change the heart. While he had not immediately approve of Kurama training him, in fact he had tried to protest. However he realized there was no stopping things. Today Sarutobi was in an indifferent mood of sorts like he knew what to do, but he did not want to do it. He was about to do something that he never imagined that he was going to do.

"Naruto how about you sit down we have a lot to talk about today."

Naruto grabbed one of the thick leather chairs in front of the desk. He was as smart as anyone, stronger than a bull, and had spiritual realization of a Zen master, but he was still nine years old as he playfully put his head on his elbows on the desk.

"What's wrong Jiji? Is everything ok?"

"Well you see Naruto nothing is wrong with me, you, or the village for that matter, but I recently located a man who I believe is in need of serious help."

"Who is he Jiji? And how can we help him?" Naruto always jumped at the chance to help people and become something more than a demon in their eyes.

"Well that's the thing. You see this man was, no is a great ninja named Ryu and he"

Naruto interrupted getting excited, "Ryu like the Dragon spirit?!" He had learned the meaning of some names in his reading of scrolls and always enjoyed seeing that the most random information was helpful.

"Yes like the dragon spirit, but he was a bodyguard for the 4th Hokage."

"Hold on I thought all his body guards were dead." He knew from reading the memorial the list of Anbu that were K.I.A. while defending the village and many of the other people.

"Well most of them died that night yes, but this man Ryu was the Captain in charge of them all. He was even the 4th Hokage's best friend. And that night when Kurama was forced to attack he fought as hard as he could but something caught him and put him in the hospital for days. Doctors swear they had no idea how he had lived let alone walked out."

Kurama during this time had been laying back attempting to nap until he heard Ryu's name. Dragon Spirit indeed he fled the village unable to carry the guilt of living while others had died. If he had been here Naruto would have never known a day of sorrow. He could have easily protected and trained the boy. But, he was too weak.

"So what are we going to do go rescue him, or is he hurt and need back-up?"

"No Naruto what he needs is a reason to live again. Which is why I am sending Asuma and you to go and get him."

"Does this mean you're giving me a real live mission?" The anticipation in Naruto's face was like that of a kid about to get the biggest candy bar in the shop.

"Yes, for all intensive purposes it is a real mission and because of everything I will give it a high C low B rank mission."

Naruto started to jump off the walls he was so excited he started academy tomorrow and plus he had a mission to land of waves today. Hold he stopped and thought, 'Kurama-Sensei how far is it to Land of Waves?'

Kurama, 'It should probably take about a week's time to get there find Ryu and get back.'

As if he read his mind Sarutobi, "Don't worry my boy this is a priority mission from me so you're allowed to miss a week, but just this one time." Sarutobi knew the council would give him hell. He had fought the civilian side for weeks to allow him in, and now he was holding him out for the first week. Didn't matter perks of being in charge he thought with a smile.

"Great when do we leave?"

At this time the office door opened as Asuma walked in. He had recently went back to Jonin after spending much time in the King's bodyguard company.

Sarutobi, "Ahh Asuma my dear boy come in come in you already know Naruto no doubt as he has a set of blades identical to yours."

Asuma, "Yeah I trained him in it a little. It was his mastery of wind style that caught me off guard though. So what's the mission dad?" He eyed the young boy wondering why he was there.

"Ahh well as I just explained to Naruto you will both be traveling to waves and requesting the return of Ryu."

"Ryu? Missing Anbu captain Ryu who rode the boat of misery out of here? Are you joking or have you finally lost it pops? I mean he probably hasn't practiced ninjutsu in ten years now. Sure he was one of the best having mastered so much and accomplishing such great feats. But, we would have heard of a class S missing-nin in Waves by now. Not to mention he could be some fat lazy bum that extorts people."

"Now we both know while Ryu has his issues, he was never one to neglect his physical might, and was far too honorable to become a lowlife. Besides he probably just needed some time to grieve and move past things. But, now I'm sending you to wake him up and bring him back."

Naruto, "Isn't this great Asuma-Sensei we get to go on a real mission together before I'm even a Gennin."

Asuma eyed the young boy if he hadn't known that under those baggy clothes was a hard core fighter he would have laughed his ass off going on a mission with him. But knowing this boy had the same level of mastery in wind as him, and he already carried a Rasengan he wasn't going to complain…for now. "So let me guess, you're going to want a certain person (eyeing Naruto) to black mail him and if that fails, then our wind should beat his lightning. Am I right?"

"As always son, you see through everything. And the fact I'm sending wind is in case he decides to take an offensive in which case you could defend against the lightning. Also, because you and I are some of the only ones who know Naruto's true potential. And Naruto, you both leave by noon today, meet Asuma at the South gate and have your proper supplies."

Naruto took off heading home, 'Did you hear that Kurama-Sensei? We have our first mission!'

'Don't get to over excited Naruto. Remember your training and calm your mind.' Kurama was always on him about calming down. But he felt like he was trying to calm a hurricane most of the time except for when the boy was meditating. That was a peacefulness he enjoyed.

Naruto ran all over the village gathering the things that he would need, although not even being a Gennin and buying ninja tools got him several looks. However with his arsenal ready he ran to the gate to see Asuma flicking a finished cigarette. He gave the boy an eye as he saw him sprinting up.

Asuma, "I take it you're ready to go." Naruto nodded his head confidently. "Well let me check your pack make sure nothing unnecessary is in there." Opening the boys pack he found an extra set of Chakra Blades, soldier pills, kunai, and some toiletries. Asuma grinned it was a mirror to his pack. "All right let's get going."

Ryu…

It was the next day. He rolled out of bed landing on the floor hitting his chest. His breath was sour his body stiff. He proceeded to start doing pushups. Once his blood was pumping he walked outside taking in the fresh sea air. Walking over he grabbed an axe slinging it over his shoulder as he walked deep into the woods. All the while a young Jonnin mist ninja watched. He opened his Bingo book seeing the man's description. That he had killed several class S missing-nin, was a master of lightning and water style jutsus, a known kenjutsu user. Also, and it was bolded that he was someone the late 4th Hokage had been very close with and he may know several of the legendary ninja's techniques, to use caution.

The young man snapped his book as he hoped after him. 'This would be a snap,' he thought leaping through the trees keeping an eye on Ryu.

When the man stopped and began sizing up a tree the Mist ninja took his poison dipped Kunai and threw as hard as he could at the man.

Ryu, simply looked down shaking his head as he heard the Kunai's slight whistle and side stepped it.

Ryu, "So how much am I worth now? It's been about a year or so since any hunters have come after me."

The Ninja wasn't overly surprised, but he had hoped not to engage him directly, "Well in Mist your head is worth 10,000,000.

Ryu whistled long, "Wow ten million I might turn myself in for that price. But the again I kind of like it on my shoulders. How about you do yourself a favor and just go home, the fact you'll have your life will make you legendary enough."

"Not a chance, I'm going to kill Konoha's Ryu!" With that he threw three more Kunai spread out. Ryu stood there thinking they never learn. As the center one hit him dead center and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke with a log hitting the ground. Now the Ninja was on the move, trying to figure out where he may be as he jumped to the ground.

Ryu shouts out, "This is your last and final warning I don't want to hurt you boy."

With that last word the mist ninja became enraged doing hand signs. "Fire Style, Fire Dragon!" He blew a dragon out that flew toward Ryu's voice.

Ryu, "Water Style, Sea Wall!" With a gush the small stream below him drew water from the sea itself as the dragon was put out in a torrent of steam. Now Ryu was rushing his opponent. He flashed left and right so fast the Ninja couldn't keep up.

'So fast. How can he be that fast?' He thought pulling another Kunai that was poisoned dipped knowing a scratch could kill him. Ryu then appeared in front of him as the ninja stabbed and sliced trying to put Ryu on the defensive. Knowing he couldn't get anywhere like this Ryu jumped back ten feet. The mist Ninja smiled as he threw ten tagged kunai at the ground. Ryu's eyes widened slightly, but then quickly narrowed as he grinned standing up. He made a cross hand sign and in an instant was right next to the ninja as he put a kunai in his back severing the 6th and 7th vertebrae.

"How did you get behind me like that? No one is that fast."

Ryu, "Well seeing as your dead I'll tell you a secret. Every tree in these woods has a seal on it. The seal for Hirashin."

"The flying thunder god technique you know…" And with that the Ninja's eyes went dark.

'Why do they always keep coming after me,' he thought. He searched him taking his unpoisoned weapons along with the latest edition of the Mist's bingo book. 'Should be a fun read.' He then walked back to his house carrying the body as he tied it to a log soaked in fuel and set it a drift. When it was safely away from his dock and shore he made another hand signal. "Lightning Style, lvl 1 lightning shot." He said calmly as a spark built in his finger tips of his right hand and as he pointed it flew out striking the log causing it to burst in flames. He then walked back in to his house removing a poster with symbols for all the different villages underneath. That makes number 10 for mist he thought. The only village having sent none was Konoha. Simply because they had no real grudge with him and they were smart enough to know it would mean their death.

**A/N: Please read and review. I put in the Mist ninja to show off Ryu just a little. I know I will get crap for Hirashin, but that is fine. Coming soon he will meet Naruto.**


End file.
